


Mother? Don't do it?

by angela123111



Category: The Sisters Grimm - Michael Buckley
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 06:00:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angela123111/pseuds/angela123111
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Grimm sisters accidently meet a figure at the graveyard. Focuses on my interpretation of Alice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mother? Don't do it?

_"Mother? No. No! I'm sorry. Please stay with me? Mommy?"_

__

__

_"Alice what are you...Dear! Alice what did you do? Alice!"_

Sabrina and Daphne were exploring the graveyard at the far end of town. It was in a secluded area of town but close enough that they can run back to town at any time.  
Daphne ran ahead of Sabrina. The older sister shook her head and called out. 

"Daphne! Come back here!" She tried to catch up with her. 

Daphne paid no attention and kept going until she suddenly stopped, seeing a beautiful woman dressed in a black satin dress with a bouquet of flowers in hand. She slightly turned her head as she noticed the young girl. She smiled at her lighting up her cornflower blue eyes. 

"Hello." The woman replied as set the flowers down on the grave. 

"Hi." Daphne grinned widely, rocking on her heels back and forth. "Are you an Everafter?"

Sabrina internally screamed when she heard what her sister asked. She immediately pulled her little sister towards her. "Daphne, you can't ask that! It's rude." She chastised the younger sister, hoping to prevent further embarrassment. 

The woman chuckled. "It's alright. My name is Alice and this was my philandering husband. " She gestured at the gravestone. "He wasn't the brightest but I loved him." 

Daphne stepped a bit closer and saw the gravestone. It read "Here lies Bluebeard. He had many wives." There was some dirt obscuring the lower portion of it. The little girl's face paled and gasped in fear. Sabrina was slowly pulling Daphne behind her defensively.

Alice quickly realized what was happening. "Oh no, wait. I..I won't hurt you. Trust me. I mean no harm to the Grimms. I even dated your ancestor."

Sabrina paled at the thought. Daphne was thinking and then shouted. "Wait, are you Alice in Wonderland?"

Alice paused and nodded but was not smiling. "Yes. Unfortunately I uh creat- am from there. My mother was... is somewhere around town." She replied, knowing full well she could not reveal the deep secret of hers. She also couldn't tell the young children who exactly her beloved mother was, due to the actions of her snobbishness. She pretended to look around and tried to smile reassuringly. "I'm sorry, kids. Well i think it's time for me to go. Have a safe trip back in to town before it gets dark." She started to walk away.

"Wait! Who's your mother?" Daphne asked as Sabrina tried to walk away with her in tow. 

It was too late and Alice was out of range. Her black dress trailing behind her. 

"Daphne, let's go." Sabrina pulled her younger sister with her. Daphne looked towards her sister and knew that she hadto go. She thought to herself who the mysterious mother was to Alice.


End file.
